I thought you didn't like the cold
by readwithcats
Summary: 'Memories filled her head, all the times she had laughed with him, all the times she had screamed at him, all the times she had cried because of him. And it was all because of that stupid snow day.' -Gajevy one shot


_**Hope you like this!**_

 _ **I thought you didn't like the cold.**_

The blue haired girl sat in a cozy recliner reading a rather large novel while the warm fire in the fireplace next to her kept her warm from the cold weather that day. The girl was Levy Mcgarden and as much as she was trying to concentrate on the book in her hands all she could think of was 'why is snow white?' She gave up on the book and turned her head that way it could look at the snow falling from the gray sky.

Memories filled her head, all the times she had laughed with him, all the times she had screamed at him, all the times she had cried because of him. And it was all because of that stupid snow day.

* * *

 _Thud._

 _The girl looked up from the book she had been reading to stare at whoever had just thrown a snowball at her. What she found was a black haired guy that had studs all over his face that looked surprised._

" _Didn't think you could get out of the book by a snowball, shorty." He said while his friend Nastu laughed but soon stopped, because of the glare his girlfriend, Lucy, was sending him._

" _Did you just call me what I think you called me?" Levy said through clenched teeth._

" _Shorty, I don't get what's the problem?" He said confused of her anger._

 _She stood up quickly, placed the book on the bench she had been sitting on, and marched over to him not at all bothered by how intimidating he was. She would give him a piece of mind, no one got away of calling her short_. _She did exactly that_.

" _How dare you call me short!" She said poking his chest for emphasis._

" _Calm down, shorty." He said not at all scared of her._

" _Don't call me that!" Poking his chest again and feeling the muscles tense underneath._

" _What shorty, why? It fits you, your short."_

" _I'm not short!" Her cheeks are red from the cold, anger, and embarrassment._

" _Ha! Quite lyin' to yourself. You. Are. Short."_

" _Be quite!" Panting at the shouting she was doing._

" _Fine I won't call you shorty, shrimp!" Levy choked. "SHRIMP!"_

" _Yeah, is that better." He said oblivious to her horror._

" _No, No it isn't." She managed to say. She took a deep breath and then released it, when she did that it was like the fight went out of her. She felt the cold and the freezing cold water that was dripping down her back from the snowball he had thrown._

" _Natsu! Come here for a second will ya!" Lucy yelled._

" _Ok!" Natsu yelled back and to Levy and Gajeel, "Be right back."_

 _They nodded._

" _Hey, you ok, shrimp?" He said concerned, she was shaking badly, and being the gentleman he was he gave her the jacket he was wearing. Even though she already had one on._

" _Thanks." She said grateful, touched by his kindness, but she had still sent a withering glare towards him when he had said shrimp._

" _No problem, the name's Gajeel."_

" _Levy."_

" _Yeah, flamebrain talks about you sometimes."_

" _Good or… bad things?" She said hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer._

" _I don't know…. always talks about how your reading and that's it."_

" _Oh. Ok"_

 _Awkward silence filled the air as they tried to find something to talk about but both coming up with nothing. Levy started to walk back to the bench after giving when Gajeel hit her, again, with a snowball._

" _You little…" She said seething with anger but cut herself off when she bent down and picked up a handful of snow without gloves. Levy patted the snow down until it resembled a sphere and then she threw it at Gajeel, who saw what she had been doing and had tried to dodge, and hit him in the face. Had he not moved, he would not have been hit, but he had so Gajeel had been hit._

" _Shrimp!" He yelled._

 _She started giggling softly at first and then full on laughing at him. He stared at her but then smiled mischievously and leaned down to form another snowball. Only to get hit again by Natsu who had been quick to join the fray._

" _HeeHee...you're going down Gajeel!" Natsu cheered and got hit in the face by a white blur._

" _Gihi, how do you like that flamebrain!" He shouted grinning proudly while Levy snuck up behind him and then shoved the snow in her hands down his back._

" _Ha!"_

" _The hell woman!" Gajeel yelled as he faced both Natsu and Levy in the snowball fight when Natsu all of sudden gets hit by one._

" _Natsu! It's cold, let's go!" Lucy yelled casually throwing a snowball up and down. Natsu gulps and turns to go._

" _Ok!" He half turns toward Levy and Gajeel to say, "Bye!"_

 _Levy waves to his retreating back panting and shivering, not having realized that when playing in cold weather with two jackets on you get exhausted fast._

" _Hey, do you want to stop by my house?" Levy asked not wanting to part with the man in front of her._

" _Sure, shrimp."_

* * *

 _They were sitting next to the fireplace, Levy had her hands out to warm them some more. Gajeel was sitting down on the floor next to Levy with his feet splayed out._

" _So you get cold easily, huh."_

" _Yeah." She said snuggling closer to him for warmth which she so desperately needed._

" _You ever wonder why snow is white and not clear, like water or ice, shrimp?"_

" _No. Why?"_

" _I do, each time I see the snow actually. It's weird."_

" _Yeah, it is. But snow being white is also weird so it makes sense." She said logically._

" _When you put it that way I guess." He said with a faint smile, "Would you have gone outside today if not for Lucy making you come?"_

" _No, I wouldn't have instead I would have sat down on that chair over there," she pointed to the chair, "and would have read a book for the rest of the day."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's cold out there." Was her answer to his question._

" _That's a stupid reason, you know."_

" _Yeah, but it's true." She said honestly._

 _They continue with small talk asking each other questions about each other or of random things. They finally settled for a comfortable silence when both of them were too tired to continue a conversation, Levy was the first to fall asleep. She fell asleep with her head leaning against Gajeel's shoulder and her blue hair on her face, but most of all she was warm._

 _Levy woke up to the cold. Her nose was ice cold and her feet were freezing but the first thing she noticed was that Gajeel wasn't there. He wasn't keeping her warm, he wasn't there wondering about the color of snow, he wasn't there._

 _The place was all nice and clean as though he had never been there, but that was impossible wasn't it. Because she had saw him, felt his warmth, felt the vibrations that went through his chest when he laughed that weird laugh of his. He had been there, hadn't he? Or was he just a figment of her imagination, she thought as she looked around the room they had fell asleep in._

 _She rushed in the kitchen hoping to find him there drinking coffee or something, instead she found an empty room that froze her feet. The floor was tile in her kitchen and it was cold like it usually was, and why wasn't he here like he should be? And why did she she think that he would still be here, or better yet, why did she think that maybe, just maybe, he had liked her?_

 _She was about to rush back in the room she had left but something caught her eye. A note. She quickly skidded over there, hope overwhelming her small body, and took the note with shaking hands._

 _ **Sorry, I had to leave.**_

 _ **See you next snow day!**_

 _ **-Gajeel**_

 _Relief filled her body which made her feel lightheaded. She went back in the room they had slept in. They, that was the first time a guy had stayed for the night, they had all thought of her as boring and too small for their taste._

 _She slowly dropped herself in the chair where, as she had told him, read in and collected herself. He had been alive and that was enough for her. She would see him the next snow day and so for the first time in her life, Levy found herself looking forward it._

* * *

That had been a year ago. And she hadn't seen him since. Despit that she still had his note and hoped that he would remember her.

In fact, she always had the note with her, she couldn't bring herself to part with it. She tore her gaze away from the falling snow and towards the pocket that held his note. She took it out, it was now crinkled and had a couple of stains on it but Levy could still read the words that were faded.

As she re-read it, she couldn't help but hope that today would be the snow day that he would remember and stop by her house. So she got out of her comfy chair, put on a jacket, and brushed her hair making it static. When she reached her front door, her confidence took a plunge, after all she had done this every snow day since then and each time he hadn't shown up.

Even so, with her stomach in knots, she turned the handle of the door and opened it as she did that a rush of cold air tussled her hair and stung her nose and cheeks. She took a couple of steps forward before she turned back and closed the door. Levy took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and imagined what it would be like if he appeared. She could envision him standing behind her smirking, hands in his pockets, and saying,

"I thought you didn't like the cold."

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
